badasses_of_the_internetfandomcom-20200215-history
Charles Ramsey
Charles Ramsey is none other than an ordinary african-american man in his 50's who enjoys salsa music and barbecueing ribs with freinds. He also works at a restuarant as a "Dish Technician". But pretty soon his life changed. The Story On an afternoon in early May Charles was sitting on his front porch enjoying a hard earned meal from Macdonalds (a Big Mac to be precice) when suddenly he heard cries of terror. Charles quickly snapped into action, but first he put down his Macdonalds. There would be time for that later. Wehn he looked across the road he saw a white girl in a sort of tank top, ya know like a wifebeater and he ran across to what he thought was his normal neighbor's house. "Another case of domestic violence" Charles thought, but he was wrong. The girl desperatly called for Charles to open the door. Charles tried but saw that he could only get his powerful hands through as the door was chained from the other side. He could have used his power to rip the chain off of the door but instead he went for a more dramatic appraoch. He channeled the power he recieved from the earlier Macdonalds meal and kicked in the door. Blowing the lower half away with his awesomeness. the girl later turned out to be the 10 year missing teenager Amanda Berry. She immediatly ran into his arms and thats what set off alarms for Charles. Everybody known that when a pretty white girl runs into a black mans arms...something is wrong. Either shes homeless or got other problems. Amanda told Charles who she was and that there are other girls trapped in the house. Charles then told her to go to his house and phone the police while Charles phoned them himelf giving the lucky phone operator a good ass description of the situation. Police arrived and they later rescued two other girls Gina DeJesus and Michell Knight. Along with the police arrived news crews who interveiwed Ramsey on what happened and it was quite possibly the best overall description you get of such a tragic situation. This is what shot Charles from middle class "Dish Technician" at a restaurant to internet folk heroism. Although Charles has said that it was a team effort from other neighbors but in people opinions they just wanted to watch Charles power go to work as they all pretty much suspected he was a Superhero. Aftermath Charles was so famous for his heroic acts that even the fast food chain Macdonalds offered to back Charles if he ever needed them. They said via Twitter that they will "keep in touch". This eventually led to offering him free burgers for a year but Charles initially declined since burgers were the secret to his amazing super powers and he just didnt want people to know. An action figure was made by an online fan featuring Charles in his classic white t-shirt and black jeans while holding a cheeseburger. Fan Art and quickmemes spawned from Charles interveiw as well. Charles was then offered to be a "paid speaker" with 10,000$ a pop by Bruce Merrin of Celebrity Speakers and Entertainment Bearaeu. This time Charles couldnt pass it up and accepted. Amanda, who gave birth to her child while in captivity now resides with her family back in Cleveland along with the other girls Michelle Knight and Gina DeJesus. Nicknames *Uncle Charlie big scarry black guy Powers and Attributes *Multi-billion dollar corporation at his disposal *Mesmerizing negotiation skills *Strength *Military background Category:Folk Heroes